new_ideasfandomcom-20200216-history
Cartoonists Don't Give Up
is an American live-action/hand-drawn animated sitcom comedy series produced by Universal Television and Universal Animation Studios. It was released on July 25, 2017. The series is created by Chuck Lorre, Leonard Gates (live-action) and Miles Thompson (animation). is inspired by Paramount Pictures' Cool World (with family-friendly bits) and Cartoon Network's Out of Jimmy's Head. Plot The series follows a college boy named Dallas Messmer, who dreams with becoming a cartoonist, drawing his own creations by using a pencil during free time. When Dallas sleep in his dorm, his creations are coming to life and wake him up to live in wacky misadventures. They are anthropomorphic animals and objects. Characters Main Characters Primary *'Dallas Messmer' (played by ) - A college boy who lives in real world and gets into the animated world and the main protagonist. *'Hal Hound' (voiced by Jeff Bergman in his Huckleberry Hound impression) - A cartoon dog who accompains Dallas in his misadventures. He has light brown fur, brown ears, light yellow snout, whiskers and brown tail end on his tail. Hal is wearing white gloves and a teal collar. He is inspired by Bugs Bunny, Mickey Mouse and Huckleberry Hound because of his similarities. *'Cuckoo Parrot' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - A cartoon parrot who speaks with a Brooklyn accent and Dallas and Hal's best friend. He has red feathers, gray beak, green torso, and gray legs. Cuckoo is wearing a black bowtie. He is inspired by Daffy Duck, Donald Duck and Woody Woodpecker because of his similarities. *'Ralph Cat and Barry Mouse' (vocals by Dee Bradley Baker and Frank Welker, respectively) - A cartoon cat and a cartoon mouse who love to chase each other. He has blue fur, white snout, light blue patch on his torso, white tail end on his tail and white paws, while his rival has gray fur, light gray snout and light gray patch on his torso. Ralph and Barry are becoming friends with Dallas, Hal and Cuckoo. They are inspired by Tom and Jerry because of their similarities. *'Yip-Yip G. Fox' (voiced and vocals by Jim Cummings) - A cartoon red fox who loves to chase roosters. He has orange fur, white snout, black stripe on his ears, white patch on his torso, pudgy belly, white tail end on his tail and gray paws. Yip-Yip can talk and sometimes, making noises like a real fox. He is inspired by Wile E. Coyote because of his similarities. *'The Power Rooster' (also vocals by Frank Welker) - A cartoon rooster who can run fast. He has brown face, red hair, yellow beak, red snood, light brown feathers, green tail and yellow legs. The Power Rooster is Yip-Yip's rival. He is inspired by the Road Runner because of his similarities. Secondary *'Brittany Hill' (played by ) - A college girl who is Dallas' love interest. She loves his characters, mainly Hal. * Supporting Characters Primary Secondary Production Development Writing Casting Animation The animated characters are outsourced to Dong Woo Animation and Sunwoo Animation. Also, they are made by two hand-drawn animation softwares Pencil 2D (pencil animation) and Toon Boom Animation (final animation). Music Episodes List of episodes Broadcast history Gallery Concept Art Official Artwork Hal Hound.png|Hal Hound Cuckoo Parrot.png|Cuckoo Parrot Ralph Cat and Barry Mouse.png|Ralph Cat and Barry Mouse Yip-Yip G. Fox and the Power Rooster.png|Yip-Yip G. Fox and the Power Rooster Opening Credits and Ending Credits Screenshots Trivia *This would be the first NBC series set in live-action and hand-drawn animation. *This is Leonard Gates’ second family friendly project. *The hand-drawn animated characters' design resemble Tex Avery's characters, Hanna-Barbera characters, Nicktoons characters, Walt Disney characters, Warner Bros. Classic Animation characters and the post-Walter Lantz cartoons.